


She's Catwoman for a Reason

by BananaWombat



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffiness, Lots of domesticity, Selina is Catwoman for a reason, purring is involved, so cute, totally a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaWombat/pseuds/BananaWombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The six times Selina behaved like a cat and every time Bruce thought it was absolutely adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Catwoman for a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, this is my first ever Batman fic. Go easy on me guys and hope you enjoy.

Purring.

She was _purring._

Bruce stroked her back again.

She arched, wiggled, and purred even louder.

"You're _purring_ ," he said delightedly.

"It's a habit of mine," she said, voice low and slightly gravelly from sleep. "My grandmother used to call me Monster Truck because it used to wake her up."

 

* * *

 

He walked in on her in the dining room, curled up like a genuine feline on the windowsill, bathed in sunlight.

Bruce shook his head and tightened his dressing gown as he put the coffee machine on. "You do know you look like a kitten when you do that?" he said.

She cracked open one eye. "Shut up, Batboy."

 

* * *

 

He once made the mistake of taking her magazine away.

Her hand swiped out, curled into claws, nails trailing thin red lines over his hand.

"You scratched me!" he said, indignant.

"Be a man about it," she said lazily, snatching her magazine back. "You know you love it really."

He did.

 

* * *

 

He made a joke about her bed hair and she hissed and spat like a real cat.

He ended up doubled up on the floor laughing and her rolling her eyes and stealing his coffee mug.

 

* * *

 

He flicked her with water from the tap when he was washing up and she yowled and jumped away onto the sofa. If she had hackles they would be raised. If she had a tail it would be sticking up like a bottle brush.

He stared. "Not a water fan?"

"You startled me!" she growled.

 

* * *

 

He was reading his newspaper when he heard a thundering noise.

Raising his eyes, he trained them in the direction of the sound. Selina had footsteps like feathers - to make noise was unusual.

The door popped open and he could just make out her dark hair streaming behind her as she barrelled in and then stopped in the middle of the carpet.

Wide-eyed, pupils huge, and panting. He looked, folded up the paper, and cleared his throat. "You alright?"

Her head jerked and she skittered - no other word for it - round the couch and suddenly dived. Dived, literally dived, through the air and out of sight. The _thwap_ confirmed her contact with the floor.

She popped up after a few seconds, her grin wide, a mouse pinched by the tail between her fingers. "Got it!"

"You - were chasing - a _mouse_?" he whispered, not trusting himself to keep his laughter in. The sentence came out choked.

Her smile disappeared, a crease appearing between her eyebrows as she frowned. "What?"

" _Catwoman - was chasing - a mouse._ "

"If you laugh I swear to god I'll delete every episode of Castle you've recorded."

"It was sweet!" he protested.


End file.
